That Magical Feeling
by PiXiE-LiCiOuS
Summary: Crossover between Lizzie McGuire & Harry Potter! :: Bad @ Summarys so i wont even bother! lol =D g0od st0ry th0! R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

That Magical Feeling  
  
=============  
  
Disclaimer; NoBoDy from dis story is mine, they belong to Disney and J.K Rowling =(  
  
=============  
  
Introduction  
  
Thirteen-year-old Hermoine Granger stared up at the large school. She looked to her left, where stood one of her best friends, Harry Potter. His messy brown hair blew around crazily in the wind and his black-rimmed glasses had just been cleaned, making them shine brightly. To her right stood her other best friend, Ron Weasley. His bright orange hair and goofy grin gave him the standard weasley look.  
  
Hermoine herself had long wavy brown hair and was quite petite.   
  
"I don't see WHY we have to attend a MUGGLE school!" complained a familiar voice.  
  
The trio turned to where Draco Malfoy stood with his two friends, Crab and Goyle. "Let's just hope we don't end up turning into Grangers," Draco smiled evilly and he passed, "Mudblood!"  
  
Hermoine balled her fists and gave Draco a poisionous glare. "Ignore him," Harry muttered, "He's just pathetic!"  
  
"I thought we weren't supposed to use wizarding terms here," Ron whispered, glancing around the crowded school yard, "We could get caught out,"  
  
"Well, that's Draco for you, breaking the rules," Hermoine rolled her eyes.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they would normally attend had been over-crowded this year, so Professor Dumbledor had decided it would be a good experience for the third-year students to stay in the Muggle World for the school year.  
  
The bell rang, and Hermoine, Ron and Harry trudged up the stairs of their new school to their home rooms.  
  
"I hope Hillridge is as peaceful as it looks," sighed Harry.  
  
"Same here," Ron agreed.   
  
Just then out of nowhere came a girl with blonde hair, which was softly crimped in parts and wore black pants, with a red top. Neither looking where they were going, her and Harry collided.  
  
The girl's books fell over the floor and she groaned as she knelt down to pick them up. "I'm so sorry!" she said, looking up at Harry with her light blue eyes.  
  
"That's okay," he replied, handing her her Algebra book, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter,"  
  
The girl smiled as she took her book. "I'm Lizzie McGuire,"  
  
=============  
  
A/N; Hey! This is my FiRsT fanfic so I thought it'd b c0ol 2 do a crossova! =D pLz ReViEw! --Thanx! *KiSsEs!* 


	2. Chapter One

That Magical Feeling  
  
=============  
  
Disclaimer; NoBoDy from dis story is mine, they belong to Disney and J.K Rowling =(  
  
=============  
  
Chapter One  
  
Draco Malfoy grabbed his comb from his locker, gave it a quick brush and then slammed his locker shut. "Room forty-three...where are you?" he muttered, walking the halls for his English class.  
  
After a few minutes of searching he cried out in frustration and leaned back against a locker.   
  
"Uh, move it, I need to get to my locker!"  
  
Draco looked up to a beautiful girl with dark blonde hair which had been curled and put up, wearing a cheerleading uniform.   
  
"Why don't you make me you mu-"  
  
He stopped short. "Mu...musky..little...oh, forget it!" He rolled his eyes and slid over to the next locker.  
  
"I'm Draco,"  
  
"That's nice," the girl replied sarcastically, checking her reflection in the mirror attatched to the inside of her locker. There was silence for a moment.   
  
"And you are?" he asked.  
  
The girl took her eyes off herself and eyed Draco's reflection. "What, are you serious?" she asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah?"   
  
The girl sighed, flipping her hair. "Kate Sanders," she replied, "Head cheerleader, Queen of the School, you get the drift,"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and answered sarcastically, "Wow, and you chose to talk to ME?"  
  
"Actually, Drake, you spoke to me," Kate replied closing her locker.  
  
"It's Draco," he corrected her.  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Anyway, we're on the same boat then Sanders, I'm a lot like you, you know,"  
  
"Kate, not Sanders, just Kate!" she rolled her eyes with her hand on her hips.  
  
"Whatever," Draco replied, "Where's room forty-five then?"  
  
Kate scanned the hallway, "Uhhh..."  
  
"You're not new too are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Kate huffed, "You think I could conquer a whole school in less than an hour?"  
  
"You're quite full of yourself, you know!" Draco said, leaning against the locker again.  
  
"Get used to it," Kate replied, "Now do you want to know where the room is or not?"  
  
"It's a good thing, and yes, I WAS planning on getting to class today."  
  
Kate sighed in annoyance and continued scanning the hallways. Her eyes stopped and her face glared at someone in the distance. "What's you problem?" Draco asked, looking over Kate's shoulder.  
  
"McGuire," Kate muttered.  
  
"Potter," Draco spat.  
  
Harry Potter and Lizzie McGuire were standing by the drink fountain at the other end of the hall. Kate and Draco at eachother and smiled. "Well, whaddya know, we do have somethings in common!" Kate laughed.  
  
"Guess I was right!" Draco replied, "I don't really know that girl with him but anyone who's a friend of potter isn't mine,"  
  
"Spot on," Kate replied, looking in Lizzie and Harry's direction, "What did you say that guy's name is?"  
  
"I didn't say, and it's Harry Potter. And the girl?"  
  
"Lizzie McGuire," Kate replied, "Goody-two-shoes loser.."  
  
"Well, her and Potter make a perfect match then!"  
  
Kate smiled. "What do you have now?"  
  
"English,"  
  
"Oh, same, guess I can show you the way then!"  
  
Draco nodded and the two walked off down the hall together. "You know Drake, you're not that bad!"  
  
"It's Draco,"   
  
Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"  
  
*****  
  
"-and THEN she made a total idiot out of me in front of Ethan!" Lizzie cried, "And to make it worse, she had some new kid with her who, I have no idea how or why, has it in for me too! Doesn't Kate Sanders have anything better to do with her time than make my life miserable?" (A/N:That line is in the show SO much I thought I'd add it in lol)  
  
"Lizzie, trust me, she's out to destory everyone's life!!" Miranda muttered, placing her tray on the lunchtable and sitting across from Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie muched a french fry while looking out for Gordo. "Hey guys," Gordo said from behind Lizzie, who jumped at his voice, "Looking for me?"  
  
"Oh, God, yeah Gordo! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Gordo grinned and a girl came out from behind him and smiled. "Lizzie, Miranda, this is Hermoine! She's transferred here for a while with some of the other kids in her school,"  
  
"Hi!" The two girls replied together.  
  
"Hi," Hermoine smiled shyly.  
  
"So where'd you transfer from?" Miranda asked.  
  
Hermoine's face went blank. "Uhh..Ho..Hogan Heights,"  
  
'Nice cover!' she thought proudly.  
  
"Oh, where's that?" Miranda asked, shifting over so Gordo and Hermoine could sit down.  
  
"It's..um, about two hours north of here," Hermoine replied quickly, taking a seat, "You don't mind me sitting with you, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Lizzie smiled kindly, "It's great meeting new people and all!"  
  
Hermoine smiled back, then gazed across the school yard. Her eyes lit up as they met with familiar brown ones. "Harry!" She called.  
  
Harry grinned and made his way over to the lunch table. "Hermoine!" Harry grinned. He looked around the table and saw another familiar face.  
  
"Lizzie! Hey!"   
  
"Hey Harry!" Lizzie gave him a huge grin.  
  
"Could you turn down the wattage?" Miranda muttered.  
  
Lizzie's smile faded as she rolled her eyes. "Take a seat," She offered.  
  
Harry sat next to Hermoine, who's cheeks turned red as his arm brushed up against hers for a moment. "Oh, Harry," Hermoine said suddenly, "How rude of me! This is Gordo, Miranda, and you already know Lizzie I take it?"  
  
Harry smiled at Lizzie then faced Hermoine, "Yeah, we bumped into eachother this morning."  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry," Gordo said politely.  
  
"Same over here!" Miranda added.  
  
"Hillridge is great!" Harry enthused, before taking a gulp of his cola.  
  
"Yeah, it's awesome!" Hermoine said, "Much friendlier than Hogan Heights!"  
  
Harry gave Hermoine a weird look. "You know, our OLD SCHOOL?" she muttered.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Harry replied quickly, "Of course! Hogam Heights!"  
  
"Hogan," Gordo corrected him.  
  
"Of couse, silly me..." Harry replied, embarrassed.  
  
*****  
  
Ron looked around the school yard for his friends, but he couldn't see Hermoine or Harry anywhere. "Harry...Hermoine, where are you?" Ron muttered.  
  
"Well, what do you know, talking to yourself Weasley? Finally cracked I see?"  
  
Ron turned around with an angry look to Malfoy, who stood there with his usual smirk on his face. "Shutup Malfoy," Ron spat.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" Draco replied, stepping closer to Ron.  
  
"I'll make you!" Ron said angrily, then started to recite a spell under his breath. "Uh, I wouldn't Weasley," Draco warned him with a grin, "We're surrounded by people. You blow our cover and you're in enormous trouble!"  
  
Ron gave Draco one final glare then stalked off to find his friends.   
  
Parker McKenzie sat by herself, like every other day this year. She sighed and rested her chin in her hands, gazing around the lunch area.  
  
She was sick of being a loner. She had no real friends, as she found it much harder than other people to make friends. That's excluding Larry Tudgeman, of course.  
  
'I just wish for once I'd have someone to talk to,' Parker thought miserably, 'I'm so sick of having to be by myself...'  
  
Just then, someone tapped Parker on the shoulder. She jumped in shock, then turned to see a boy around her age with bright orange hair and a friendly expression.  
  
"Hi," the boy began, "I was wondering if I could sit with you?"  
  
Parker grinned, "Sure, I'm Parker."  
  
"Ron," he smiled, setting down his tray and taking the seat across from Parker.  
  
"So, what's a guy like you going around by yourself for?"  
  
"I just transferred here," Ron explained, "My friends are around here somewhere I think, but I've been looking for a while now and haven't caught sight of them."  
  
Parker nodded and took a bite of her Vege-Burger. "So where'd you transfer from?"  
  
"Oh..." Ron scanned his brain quickly, "EdgardsVille, you know, while away..."  
  
"Oh, ok," Parker replied, "That's cool..."  
  
Silence swept over the table for the next few minutes as the teenagers continued eating their lunch. When Ron had finished, he started sorting through his backpack for something.  
  
"What you looking for?" Parker asked.  
  
"My new Sum41 CD."  
  
Parkers eyes went wide, "YOU like Sum41?"  
  
"Yeah... what's so surprising about that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Parker replied, "You just don't look like the Sum41 type..no offense or anything!"  
  
Ron grinned, "None taken, you wanna listen?"  
  
Ron handed Parker half the earphones which were plugged into his Discman. Parker accepted it, and the began listening.  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Parker and Ron cleared off their trays and began onto their next lessons. "Well, thanks for letting me sit with you," Ron said politely.  
  
"That's fine, it'd be hard being new and all!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron smiled, "Well, I'll seeya around,"  
  
Ron waved and started in the opposite direction. Parker bit her bottom lip. This was her big chance to make that new friend she'd been wanting to have for so long. Someone to talk to... to call up when times were tough.. to just...hang with.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Parker called.  
  
Ron turned around and made his way back to Parker, "Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna maybe, hang out sometime?" She asked, "Not a date or anything, just you know, I could show you around or something?"  
  
Ron smiled, "Sure, my lockers next to the office, meet you afterschool?"  
  
"Sounds good," Parker grinned, "Seeya then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ron stared after Parker as she walked towards her next class. "Ron!" Harry called, interrupting his thought.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been all lunch?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I met some new people and they insisted on showing me and Hermoine around. I hope you were alright!"  
  
"Yeah actually," Ron grinned, "I met a girl...Parker, her name is."  
  
"Cool," Harry nodded, "Look, Me, Hermoine, Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda are all meeting at Digital Bean afterschool. You wanna come?"  
  
"Digi what?"  
  
"Digital Bean, the hangout kind of place in Hillridge. Ron nodded in understanding. "Well, Parker was going to show me around Hillridge..."  
  
"Bring Parker along! She can show you around another time. Then you can meet Lizzie and that. They're great, really, you'll love 'em!"  
  
"Okay...I'm sure Parker won't mind."  
  
Harry grinned, "Excellent. I'll see you in last period, bye!"  
  
*****  
  
"Parker?" Lizzie cried.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Parker and me aren't exaclty the BEST of friends if you get what I mean..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, it's a long story," Lizzie replied, slamming her locker shut.  
  
"Come on, this once!" Harry pleaded, "Ron won't come if Parker can't and I really want you guys to meet him!"  
  
"But me and Parker, we'll tota-"  
  
"Lizzie," Harry put up his hands, "I'll make sure things between you and Parker are fine!"  
  
Lizzie frowned. "Look, I gotta go, I'll see you afterschool..."  
  
"Okay, seeya later then,"   
  
Harry walked about six feet then turned around. "Lizzie, things will be fine, I promise! Whatever it is between you and Parker, I'm sure she's already forgotten about it!"  
  
Then he continued walking to class.  
  
Lizzie sighed and leaned against her locker. "You better be right..."  
  
=============  
  
A/N; Geeeeeeeze, this is a LoNg chapter!! xD U like? U Hate? Lemme know! And sum constructive critisim would b g0od 2!! No fLaMeS tho! Thanksies!! *MWAH* 


End file.
